Captain Price vs Sam Fisher
Captain Price vs Sam Fisher is ZackAttackX's one hundred and fifty-eighth DBX. Description Call of Duty vs Splinter Cell! Two iconic soldiers ready up and take to the battlefield! Intro Fight Location: Shipment - Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Captain Price approached the target - he was to activate a bomb in the middle of the shipment which would cripple the Russian supply network. As he approached the target location, he stopped to examine his heartbeat sensor, where a white dot was flashing right behind him. After a brief second, he thrust the hilt of his gun behind him, which his adversary, Sam Fisher, blocked. Price then ducked a punch from Fisher and rolled behind a set of two barrels. HERE WE GO! Fisher quickly drew his Five Seven and fired at Price, whilst making his way towards a crate to crouch behind. The British soldier peeked out from the right side of the barrels and began firing at Fisher, who reached the crate just in time. After a brief exchange of gunfire, Price reached for his belt and grabbed a Flashbang, tossing it towards Sam. Instead of rushing out of cover, Fisher quickly swung his boot at it to kick it behind a broken crate. The grenade detonated, and neither soldier was harmed. Fisher then made a break for a flanking position, rushing towards the shipments in the middle of the area. Price continued to shoot at him with his M4A1, but didn't manage to land a hit. "Sneaky bastard." he grumbled, reloading his weapon and moving towards Fisher's previous spot, until he realised the EMP grenade he had left. The EMP went off and destroyed a lot of Price's equipment, such as his heartbeat sensor and red dot. "Bollocks." he snapped, ducking behind the barrels. Meanwhile, Fisher peered back round the corner with his SC-20K in its assault rifle function. He fired rounds at Price, but this was mainly to keep him in cover. Price then reached for a smoke grenade and rolled it to the side of the barrel. The smoke began to pour and Price made his move. But Sam was prepared, pulling on his goggles. He saw Captain Price easily through the smoke and aimed for his head with his rifle. Luckily for the Captain, he saw a flash of green from the opposite end of the smokescreen and ducked into a nearby container. Fisher kept the trigger pulled in, trying to shoot Price through the container, but without much luck. Price rolled behind a pile of bricks and took out his M4A1 again. Sam stopped to reload and to shift positions, looking to get in close. As he made his move though, Price reappeared and shot at Sam, shooting his weapon out of his hands. Captain Price then equipped his Grenade Launcher and fired a grenade towards Sam, who rolled away from the explosion in time. Fisher then pulled out his knife and made a break for Price while he stopped to reload. Price stopped loading his weapon for the moment and swung for Fisher's head with his gun. Sam ducked the attack and stabbed for Price's back, which the Captain sidestepped away from. Price then shoulder tackled Sam into the side of a dumpster, striking him in the face with multiple stiff punches, even breaking his nose. Sam retaliated with a headbutt to Price, then stabbed at him again. Price grabbed onto Fisher's arms to block the attack, but Fisher shoved Price against the chainmail fence. Sam then planted his knee into Price's gut two times, trying to get him to hunch over, which didn't happen. So instead, Fisher went to stab Price's throat, which the Captain anticipated, grabbing Sam's striking arm and ducking underneath it, while he drew his own knife and stabbed Sam in the stomach with it. Fisher let out a painful cry before Price slipped behind him and silently slit his throat. Price then caught Fisher's body before it dropped to the ground and dropped it into the nearby dumpster. "Welcome home. Get comfortable." he said, dropping a frag grenade into the dumpster before shutting the lid and walking back to the target location. DBX! Category:Gun Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:'Soldiers' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:West only themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights